The Searching Salt
by RisingReflection
Summary: Thing were going well for Nicole and Morgan... Until unholy influences decide to rear their ugly heads... Para-normality and hunting ensue!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

This. Was. Not. Happening.

Not to Morgan.

It was her _Birthday_ for God's sake.

People – your family – your mother, aka the person who gave birth to you don't just _forget_ your existence. It's not possible.

She'd hopped it had just been a bad dream, that she would wake up and call and her mom would be happy to hear her voice.

She wasn't of course.

So far, only her roommate Tobi, her old boss/co-workers, and a few friends who just happened to not be visiting home remembered her.

After sitting in the Dunkin' Donuts below her apartment, in Queens New York City, trying to make sense of this conundrum, a news blips on TV caught her attention.

"Up-and coming movie Director Nicole Covaleskii" Read the ticker tape, successfully butchering her last name. Morgan smiled, "Has closed casting roles for all lead and secondary roles. Everyone is waiting in anticipation for this well anticipated movie…"

"Oh Nicole, and here everyone thought you weren't going to get anywhere…" Nicole was a childhood friend and practically a cousin. She hadn't actually talked to her much in a while; she wondered why she hadn't paid her a visit.

It struck her that since, no one at home knew her name anymore and there was nothing for her to do in New York, she might as well go on the road. Collage no doubt wasn't going to be paid for anymore considering the 21 year old now "didn't exist".

"Road trip." She muttered, and headed out the door with a chime to travel upward to her apartment.

She grabbed what she thought was important, a few pairs of cloths, toothbrush, credit card, laptop cell-phone, so on so forth.

"Tobi!" She called. No reply. She sighed, grabbed a pen and some paper.

_ Dear Tobi, _

_Off for god knows how long, going on a road trip. I'll send you some money for rent, so don't worry about that. I have my cell phone if you desperately need to call me._

_ Safety and peace upon you. – Morgan_

And with that she was off to LA.

It was early morning when Nicole rolled over to find her boyfriend missing from her bed. Disappointed she dragged herself out of her bed and made her way around the room picking up random pieces of clothes and tossing them into the nearest hamper. She had to be on set in less than an hour's time. It was quite unfortunate really, all her life she dreaded getting up, well as a director she was the first one there and the last one to leave.

She hurried up the process by taking a quick shower and dressing in her usual jeans and T-Shirt outfit, brushed her short brown hair so it's out of her eyes and walked into her kitchen. Her apartment wasn't too big, two bedrooms, a master bath, a half-bath, a spacious living room, and a large kitchen with bar stools. It was in the kitchen that she found her boyfriend Aaron putting toast and bacon on a plate. He was a taller man, with shaggy hair, Nicole smirked. "You abandoned me, that wasn't very nice." She said giving the mad a kiss, temporarily distracting him from his cooking.

He smiled back, "Well, I figured miss big time director could use something to eat before she ran off for the day." Nicole just rolled her eyes and sat at the breakfast bar and picked up a paper, which turned her mood to a downer.

"I just can't believe those nasty reporters." She tossed the paper across the bar and a plate of food was placed in front of her. "As if everything that is happening on set is my fault." Aaron came and sat down by her, and patted her back.

"Love, I don't think it's you either, that's real evil at work there." He said, and Nicole checked her watch and crammed as much food down her throat as she could.

She gave her boyfriend a quick kiss. "See you on set for lunch, but I have to go." She said grabbing her binder with all the information she needs and her car keys before shutting to door to her apartment and heading down the seven flights of stairs to a parking garage, where her beauty, yellow proche waited for her.

Her personal assistant, Adam was waiting for her holding out a Starbucks double espresso coffee and a letter. "You probably could guess who that is from." He said smiling. Nicole handed him her binder and took the coffee and letter and opened it.

"A bill for all the damages done, because apparently we have to pay for this shit?" She looked at it with disbelief. "I'll be the first to admit that having a horror film is a bit spooky, but it's not our fault pieces of set keep falling and the fact that the light fell, that is more of the studio and light people's fault, our producers have finally lost it." She threw the paper into the nearest garbage can.

"Kendra is in the hospital." Adam said holding out another, much larger envelope. "A Lawyer dropped this one by, it's a law suit."

"Again, not our fault they don't have a case." She gave the paper back to him and plopped down in the chair designated to the director. "Is she doing any better?"

Adam was about to open his mouth when two men walked up to her, a taller man, good looking with a confident smile followed by another tall man, with more boyish features. She looked at the two, did she have new people on set that she didn't know about… "You two, who are you?" She demanded, she didn't need any more blood thirsty reporters.

The cocky, shorter guy spoke up after an exchange of glances with the taller one, "Dean and Sam, we're the new light guys." Nicole nodded, and looked up toward the broken lights, the reason for all the electrical shocks that have been causing mini fires and electrocuted her young stars.

"Right, you two get electrocuted it's your own damn fault - don't come crying to me." She told them and flipped through the script. They headed off toward the food, figured, what lazy asses those two are.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Times like this Morgan dreaded owning a motorcycle.

No way was she riding in the rain. She refused, instead deciding to cover up her ride and stay in a beaten down motel she found, until the rain let up.

This was how it had been for the past 3 weeks.

If she had blown straight through to California she would have been in LA 2 weeks ago, but it wasn't like she was in a hurry or anything, why rush? Stay here and there, meet a few people, see a few things.

She'd run into a few problems here a there, met a few people she wished she hadn't, actually had a few scraps with guys who wouldn't take no for an answer. Bad news for her considering how small of a person she was, didn't weigh much either, and though stronger than most people her size she still wasn't strong enough to take on a guy, not unless she absolutely had to.

And if push DID come to shove she did her best to get out as fast as she could, instead of sticking around to see what happened…

Since Nicole's film had been attracting plenty of attention lately, what with the random happenings on set and injuring of actors and crew Morgan pretty much knew what/where she was looking for the friend who had no clue of her visit.

Secretly she'd been scared to call and have yet another person not remember her existence, but she wouldn't admit it, and instead hoped beyond hope that she didn't waste 3 weeks of her life traveling to see a person who'd "never heard of her".

And on the chance she _did_ remember her; Morgan wasn't going to mention her whole family along with Nicole's mother forgetting her existence.

Not a very good thing to start a conversation off of, especially with a girl you hadn't seen in months.

Morgan stepped of her bike in the parking lot, taking a breath to figure out a plan of attack to get into the studio.

There where tall gates with security guards posted in the booths.

No surprise there.

She decided her best choice would be to scale the tree closest to the gate and hop the fence. All went well and within 10 minutes she had made her way into the studio complex and onto a tour bus.

She listened to the tour guide and waited for him to hint at where she needed to go. When she found the studio she assumed Nicole would be in she jumped off the bus and went into the building.

She searched through the crowds of people for her brunette friend and when she finally sighted her she gave a smug smirk.

She crept up behind her and when she was finally close enough, she jammed her fingers into her sides to give her a jolt. "Surprise!"

Nicole looked at her watch, pacing back and forth watching the performance out in front of her, realizing the lighting guys weren't doing their jobs.

"Dean, Sam, get with the picture here." She said calling out to them. "CUT!" She sighed, this was going to be a fairly long day, "Our lights were bad, we're just going to run it from the top, with lights this time." She started to head over to the food table when someone jumped up behind her.

She jumped a bit, confused and turned around to see an odd person, well not odd, a friend, but a misplaced friend? "Morgan. You're supposed to be in New York you know." Nicole looked at the watch, it was close enough to lunch. "Just a sec."

"I want everyone back here in a hour, we start again at one-ish." She said, then walked over to her director's chair and sat. "Anyways, I'm glad to see you, don't get me wrong or anything, but really what are you doing here?"

Morgan shrugged, she knew Nicole would ask questions when she randomly came to visit, but she hadn't thought of an excuse yet,

"Spur of the moment thing... saw something on the news that reminded me I hadn't talked to you in a while, figured, hey why not? So here I am..."

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, messed up my name, but I was on the news. For all the crap that's been happening of course." She rolled her eyes, not famous for a movie but because people are injured. Lovely.

She turned around to see a guy that she had been waiting for practically all morning, her loving boyfriend Aaron. She gave the man a kiss and then realized she's in public and with an old friend none the less. "Morgan, Aaron, Aaron, Morgan. She's my cousin, more or less."

"Good to meet you." Morgan said.

"Been hearing about you're movie though, terrible about the injuries... you sure its not just faulty wiring and the like? That sort of stuff doesn't just happen like that... I mean unless you've got a poltergeist Nicole..."

She raised an eyebrow sarcastically. "You haven't purchased any skeletons lately have you?"

Aaron nodded politely "you too," he said, "I'm going to grab your salad; I'll get one for your friend too. Be back in a bit love." Giving Nicole a peck on the cheek and disappearing. Nicole just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"That's what I'm thinking; our studio's people hired some experts around here somewhere. Two guys that have done jack shit since getting here." She looked around for them, but they couldn't be seen. "Who seem to think the break was for them as well."

Then she laughed," Yeah, ghosts. Nice, cause we're not shooting a horror film or anything. Don't give me that ghost crap; I get enough of it from the cast."

"Says the girl who thought her dorm room was haunted?" Morgan asked. "I seem to recall fooling you with a few ghost stories of my own when we were young."

She laughed "If I remember correctly I got you and your sister to believe that you're house was built on a grave yard."

"Well Miss. Morgan, for your information, there was a horse buried in our back yard; I think I had a right to be scared of that." Nicole said, tweaking that when she was younger her mom told her about a horse being buried back there, so there was some truth.

"As for my dorm room, it was haunted. It was scary haunted! There were marks on the walls and Sarah, you know, my roommate, she was freaking out when she looked up what they meant, and I was afraid to go back to sleep in my room!"

Nicole took a deep breath… "And it's all Brandy's fault, she told me about bloody Mary when I was little. So there." She stuck her tongue out and looked over to see her two light guys walking up. "AND YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Morgan sighed, "And this is why you have no right to call bullshit on ghosts..." she mumbled. "Who are they?"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." One of them said, pointing to afore mentioned brother.

"Morgan." Morgan introduced. She turned to Nicole "These the 'experts?'" she made finger quotations.

"Experts light guys - yes." Dean said, a smirk on his face.

"...Uh-huh..." Morgan said, looking the two over. "Nicole, where's the main lighting system?"

Nicole rolled her eyes at the so called experts, "You two are going to be fired experts soon enough, and it's over there." Nicole said gesturing to the stairs on the east side of the building. "But, go up at your own risk, the experts were supposed to…"

BAM

A large beam fell from the ceiling, landing inches away from the little group, the lights flickering on and off. "It always happens just after lunch." Nicole was up to her head in fury at this point, nothing was going to be done, she would just have to call the movie off.

The lights went off. "I hate my life."

Morgan chose to ignore the growing despair of the group and walked over to the main control pad. She pulled the wire cover off and messed with some of the wires inside. The light that fell from the ceiling flickered on. "... Fixed it."

**Authors note: **

**Okamigakuma: Here we are; 2****nd**** chapter. We'll see how far we can make it before we hit a Wall lol. Wish us luck.**

**R&R plz. Constructive criticism always welcome.**

**MORE CHAPTERS TO COME… hopefully.**


End file.
